Rainier
''' '''Rainier to miasto pojawiające się w Grand Theft Auto: Rainier jako miejsce akcji. Znajduje się ono w stanie Capital (odpowiednik stanu Waszyngton) i jest bazowane na Seattle. Rainier składa się z 19 dystryktów. Opis miasta/historia Początki Rainier sięgają XVII wieku, kiedy to plemię Deleregi zajęło tutejsze okolice, pod dowództwem wodza Ran'eer (znany również jako Chief Ran'eer). Pierwszym europejczykiem, który dotarł do strefy Rainier był Jeffrey Silberhorn (był to rok 1792). Dzięki Martinowi Peterfordowi, w roku 1851 powstała pierwsza osada europejskich osadników. Nazwa „Rainier” funkcjonuje na terenie Capitalu od roku 1853. 46 lat później doszło do „Wielkiego pożaru w Rainier”, w wyniku którego spłonęło centrum miasta. Miasto zostało odbudowane. Po II-giej Wojnie Światowej ekonomia Rainier spadła. Urosła ponownie po dominacji Western Company na rynku pojazdów powietrznych. Warto również wspomnieć o firmie Facade, która po przeniesieniu się z południa Ameryki do Rainier zaczęła odnotowywać sukcesy. Wiele innych firm związanych z nowoczesnymi technologiami powstało na terenie Rainier. Spowodowało to nagły wzrost obywateli w latach 1990-2000. W latach 90-tych Rainier zostało ogłoszone stolicą muzyki grunge, którą to kiedyś radiostacja Rainier Jam nadawała (obecnie nadaje muzykę indie). Obecnie, Rainier rywalizuje z Weymouth o tytuł najbardziej hipsterskiego miasta w Ameryce. Miasto zmienia swoje oblicze nocą. Z miejsca przyjaznego liberałom, Rainier staje się miejscem, w którym trzeba mieć przynajmniej nóż, zwłascza w południowych okolicach miasta. Dystrykty *Northwest Rainier (Northwest Seattle; Licton Springs, Bitter Lake, Greenwood) – dystykt mieszkaniowy i handlowy, który do połowy XX wieku nie był oficjalnie częścią Rainier. Od roku 1930 do początków lat 60-tych znajdował się tu słynny The Land of Fun, który zburzono, a na jego miejscu postawiono szkołę podstawową. W Northwest Rainier można znaleźć trochę sklepów, barów, kawiarni i restauracji, a to wszystko skontrastowane z domami. *North Rainier (North Seattle; Olympic Hills, Victory Heights, Pinehurst, Maple Leaf) – mieszkania o bardzo zróżnicowanym designie - od konstrukcji z lat 50-tych i 60-tych do budowli powstałych dzięki współczesnym architektom. Największą atrackję North Rainier stanowi North Rainier Reservoir. *Duck Lake (Green Lake) – miejsce słynne dzięki jezioru, od którego pochodzi nazwa dystryktu. W połowie lat 90-tych Duck Lake przeszedł gruntowne zmiany, w wyniku których wiele domów uległo przemianie. *Shepperton (Ballard) – dawniej znany jako the City of Shepperton, w 1907 roku oficjalnie pozostało dystryktem Rainier. Pod koniec XX wieku Shepperton odczuło wybuch na rynku nieruchomości. W 2007 roku budowano tu ok. 20 dużych projektów. Obecnie, dystrykt skupia się na ściąganiu muzyków żeby zagrali na żywo w tutejszych barach. *Havenford (Wallingford, Fremont) – miejsce zamieszkania wielu rodzin z klasy średniej lub wysoko-średniej. Czasami dystrykt nazywany jest „Republiką Ludową Havenford”. Havenford jest owiane złą sławą ze względu na znajdujący się tutaj posąg sowieckiego dyktatora Dymitra Vasila, który został przywieziony ze Słowacji do USA. *University Village (University District) – znane również jako "U Village". Najważniejszym, a właściwie jedynym ważnym miejscem tutaj jest Capital University. Oprócz studentów można tu spotkać ludzi z klasy średniej, bezdomnych oraz przedstawicieli najróżniejszych subkultur. *Montone (Ravenna and Bryant) – mimo bycia uznawanym za dystrykt mieszkalny, można tu zauważyć kilka biznesów, które działają głównie na terenie galerii handlowej. Dużą część mieszkańców Montone stanowią absolwenci uniwersytetów oraz profesorowie na nich wykładający. Warto się wybrać do parku Montone. *Corbis (Laurelhurst) – na początku XX wieku doszło tu do wielkich zmian, w wyniku których Corbis uzyskało dostęp do wody i elektryczności, ale nie dostało tramwajów. W tym dystrykcie mieszka trochę znanych osobistości, zwłaszcza Steve Fence – były szef Facade. *Magunson (Sand Point) – jedno z najmniej ciekawych miejsc w Rainier. Dość powiedziane. *Stuart (Queen Anne, Magnolia) – drugi największy dystrykt w Rainier znany z mieszkającej tutaj elity miasta. Można tu znaleźć bardzo dużą ilość mieszkań w stylu tych z przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Inną atrakcją miasta jest Rainier Public Library. Na zachodzie dystryktu znajduje się nieco sklepów i profesjonalnych usługodawców. *Lilwater (South Lake Union, Cascade) – historyczny dystrykt Rainier, który zasłynął z katedr i kościołów, a dziś znany jest tylko z najstarszego parku w mieście. *Downtown Rainier (Downtown Seattle) – centralna część Rainier. Downtown Rainier jest dość zwarte w stostunku do innych centrów miast na zachodzie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Wraz z latami 60-tymi XX wieku, to miejsce zostało wypełnione masą drapaczy chmur, zmieniając ogólny wygląd Rainier na bardziej atrakcyjny. Można tu znaleźć wszystko co najdroższe i najbardziej ekskluzywne – od sklepów z najwyższej klasy odzieżą, przez nocne kluby serwujące wszystko co najlepsze w muzyce tanecznej, do klubu dla gentlemenów, w którym to seksizm i alkohol idą w parze. *Madison Hill (Capitol Hill, Madison Park, Montlake) – gęsto zaludniony dystrykt mieszkalny znany dawniej jako „Seagull Hill”. Swoje prawdziwe życie zaczyna nocą, kiedy to tutejsze kluby zostają wypełnione po brzegi, a miejscowe gangi wychodzą zdobyć trochę pieniędzy i szacunku. Madison Hill zostało ogłoszone najbardziej hipsterskim dystryktem Rainier. Rainier Jam oraz P.M.R. nadają z tego dystryktu. *Central (Central District, Madrona) – niegdyś, miejsce, w którym można było ludzi o różnym pochodzeniu. Kiedyś Central był również centrum czarnoskórej społeczności Rainier, jak również głównym zamieszkania Amerykan japońskiego pochodzenia. W latach 60-tych XX wieku dystrykt był gniazdem dla ruchu praw cywilnych na północnym zachodzie. *Rainier Industrial (Industrial District) – główna strefa przemysłowa Rainier. Aczkolwiek, znajduje się tu też część mieszkalna. Od roku 1997 Bean Machine ma tutaj swoją siedzibę. Wielu industrialnych przedsiębiorców myśli o rozpoczęciu swojej działalności w Rainier Industrial. *Tacoma Hill (Beacon Hill and Rainier Valley; Columbia City, Mount Baker, Seward Park) – jeden z największych oraz najniebezpieczniejszych dystryktów w Rainier. W połowie XX wieku mieszkali tu głównie ludzi związani z Western Company, później zostali zastąpieni przez azjatyckich imigrantów. Oprócz nich, można się tu napotkać na członków rozmaitych gangów, więc sugerowane jest jechanie przez ten dystrykt jak najszybciej, z zamkniętymi szybami. *Duwamish (Delridge; Highland Park, North Delridge, Riverview) – kolejne miejsce w Rainier czające się od gangsterów gotowych zabić każdego kto nie jest po ich stronie. Północna część dystryktu jest zdominowana przez wszelaką działalność przemysłową, natomiast reszta Duwamish to część mieszkalna. *West Rainier (West Seattle; Alki Point, Gensee, Seaview) – najbliższe doświadczenie getta na północnym zachodzie. Tutejszą atrakcją jest Ammu-Nation, ponieważ życie w West Rainier bez broni to jak chęć popełnienia samobójstwa. Znaleźć tu można również The Raindrop Inn. Można się też zainteresować West Rainier Beach. *Caroline (Georgetown) – mimo iż Caroline składa się głównie z Western Company Field, zobaczyć tutaj można też masę staromodynch ceglastych budynków, które można podziwiać bez końca oraz pewną działalność przemysłową. Miejsca zainteresowania *Galaxy Needle – jeden z najbardziej charakterystycznych budynków w Rainier, który zbudowano z 1962 z okazji międzynarodowych targów. Również jednen z najwyższych budynków w Rainier. Cechują go bardzo szybkie windy, którymi można dostać się na szczyt i podziwiać widoki miasta. *Pacific Knowledge Center – podobnie jak Galaxy Needle, to muzeum nauki powstało z powodu międzynarodowych targów. Słynne wystawy zawierają: „siedmiotysięczna historia Chin”, „szpiegostwo w pigułce” i „rasy – czy jesteśmy sobie równi?”. PKC zostało zaprojektowane przez tą samą osobę, która później stworzyła pewien zniesławiony budynek w Liberty City. Czasami koło budynku można znaleźć vana należącego do Pacific Knowledge Center. *Smith Tower – najstarszy wieżowiec w Rainier. Jego budowę zaczętu na początku lat 10-tych XX wieku, a prace nad nim trwały 4 lata. Budynek przechodził dwukrotną renowację. *Bogota Plaza – najwyższy budynek w Rainier, ulokowany w Downtown Rainier. Budynek jest wyłożony granitem, co zwiększa jego wartość kilkukrotnie. Początkowo Bogota Plaza miała być jeszcze wyższa, ale nieotrzymano na to zgody. Dla turystów istnieje możliwość wjechania na taras widokowy i doznania jeszcze lepszych widoków niż z Galaxy Needle. *Rainier Flight Museum – jedno z najciekawszych miejsc do zwiedzania w południowym Rainier. W środku można zobaczyć samoloty takich producentów jak Buckingham, Jobuilt i oczywiście Western Company. *The Museum of Art – dla każdego kto interesuje się sztuką (czyt. hipstera) jest koniecznością odwiedzić to miejsce. Od klasycznych rzeźb, które doceni każdy fanatyk vaporwave'u, przez dziwaczne obrazy i rzeżby dla koneserów sztuki, po wiszące samochody dla szukających czegoś jak najbardziej abstrakcyjnego. *Kansai Garden – japoński ogród ulokowany w Madison Park. Jeden z najstarszych i najbardziej autentycznych japońskich ogrodów ulokowanych w Ameryce. Atrakcja czynna od marca do listopada. *Arkensaw Cemetery – największy cmentarz w Rainier. W roku 1927 wydzielono specjalną strefę dla zmarłych weteranów wojennych znaną jako „Veterans Memorial Zone”. *Audio Field – 12 stalowych wież, które w wyniku podmuchów wiatru wydają dźwięki. Pewna grupa grunge'owa wzięła swą nazwę od tego miejsca. *Rainier African-American Museum – muzeum stworzone ku chwale afroamerykańskiej części mieszkańców Rainier, które znajduje się w Central. Do lat 80-tych XX wieku mieściła się tu szkoła. *Duwamish College – koledż założony w latach 70-tych XX wieku. Można nauczyć się tu m.in. sztuki kulinarnej, opieki medycznej, tworzenia win, a zwłascza tego co związane z lotnictwem. *Whiteseed Park – park znajdujący się w Tacoma Hill, który zasłynął swoim lasem pierwotnym. Wspaniałe miejsce dla tych, którzy potrzebują zażyć trochę ruchu i swieżego powietrza. *West Stuart Lighthouse – po prostu latarnia morska zbudowana w zachodnim Stuarcie. *Indian Cultural Center – muzeum poświęcone rdzennym mieszkańcom Ameryki i ich bogatej historii. Oprócz wystaw, odbywane są tutaj pow-pow. *West Rainier Beach – plaża charakteryzująca się słoną wodą oraz możliwością cieszenia się latem w Rainier. No chyba, że pada deszcz. Można się też zainteresować West Rainier Beach. Transport publiczny Rainier Monorail Kolej jednoszynowa Rainier powstała w roku 1962 i od tego momentu stała się ikoną miasta. Od ostatniego czasu, pociągi przewożą około dwóch milionów ludzi w przeciągu roku. Najwięcej osób korzysta z kolei jednoszynowej Rainier podczas ważnych wydarzeń sportowych oraz większych festiwali. Przejazd z jednej stacji do drugiej kosztuje 2 dolary. Każda kolejna stacja to dodatkowe 2 dolary. Można wyróżnić następujące linie: *Green Line: West Rainier → Downtown Rainier → Northwest Rainier *Pink Line: North Rainier → Northwest Rainier *Blue Line: Lilwater → Havenford → Northwest Rainier *Purple Line: Shepperton → Havenford → University Village → Magunson *Yellow Line: Downtown Rainier → University Village → North Rainier Luther County Metro Popularny w hrabstwie Luther sposób na podróżowanie bez wydawania pieniędzy na paliwo. Luther County Metro już od początków lat 70-tych zapewnia przejazd autobusami oraz trolejbusami wokół Rainier. Wybór jest dość wystarczający: klasyczny bus firmy Brute, nowoczesny przegubowiec, który długo nie czeka na pasażerów, jego starszy brat i trolejbus. Taksówki Taksówka może być bardzo przydatna kiedy nie ma się ochoty siedzieć w tłumie innych ludzi, a nie ma się pieniędzy na samochód lub jest się pijanym. W Rainier działają dwie firmy taksówkarskie: *Mandarin Cab – wiodąca firma taksówkarska w Rainier założona w roku 1996, która stawia na wysokie standardy przewozu mieszkańców Rainier, w zamian za nieco większy koszt przejazdu. Mandarin Cab do przewozu ludzi używa Stanierów oraz Dilettante. *Rainier Eco Cab – nieco mniej popularna, ale za to tańsza i bardziej przyjazna środowisku firma świadcząca usługi taksówkarskie. Dobra alternatywa dla tych, którzy rzygają taksówkami o podobnej do siebie kolorystyce. Firma ta używa wyłącznie Dilettante. Western Company Field Western Company Field (Luther County International Airport) to publiczne lotnisko posiadane i zarządzane przez hrabstwo Luther. Znajduje się ono na południu Rainier. Po zakończeniu II WŚ lotnisko było używane do testowania nowych pojazdów powietrznych firmy Western Company. LCIA jest do dziś używane jako węzłowy port lotniczy. Na terenach lotniska znajduje się Rainier Flight Museum, w którym można obejrzeć kilka samolotów różnych producentów. Rainier Streetcar System dwóch nowoczesnych tramwajów powstały w 2007 roku, posiadany przez Rainier Transportation Department oraz zarządzany przez Luther County Metro. Póki co istnieją tylko dwie linie tramwajowe: *Lilwater Streetcar – łączy Lilwater z Downtown Rainier. *Madison Hill Streetcar – pozwala na podróżowanie przez Madison Hill. Kategoria:GTA: Rainier Kategoria:PhnxS Kategoria:Miasta